una perspectiva diferente
by south park girl 13
Summary: bueno este es mi primer fic de invazor zim, tak a regresado, lo cual sorprende a zim y a dib, pero al mismo tiempo llega una nueva compañera, o talvez nueva ribal amoroso para tak XD, que al parecer conoce a tak desde antes, es un ZATR Y un poco DATR
1. nuevo misterio nuevo reto

**Una perspectiva diferente.**

**Invasor zim**

Hola bueno este es el primer fic que escribo de invasor zim jejeje, bueno y me basé en una de las parejas que mas me gustan zim/ tak, no me maten!!!!!,

Pero es que me gusta la pareja que hacen jejejeje, bueno lo dejo a su opinión jejeje:

**Capitulo 1: nuevo misterio nuevo reto.**

Todo parecía normal, bueno en cierto modo(ya saben que jejeje casi todo no es normal pero normal en el sentido de que ocurría lo de siempre jejeje), dib se encontraba discutiendo con zim, como siempre trataba de probar que su teoría era cierta:

-se los digo enserio tengo pruebas de que lo que les e dicho siempre es verdad-dijo dib muy seguro.

-ya va otra vez, con sus tontas historias de extraterrestres-exclamo una de sus compañeras al frente de la tercera fila- se los digo enserio!!!!! Y por fin e conseguido la pruebas que requiero, y están aquí-señalando a un proyector que sen encontraba en el salón de clase- mientes!!!!!!! Otra vez estas mintiendo!!!!!!- dijo el chico de piel verde señalando a dib.

-ja tienes miedo zim, pero ya veras no lograras tus sucios planes!!!-

- ya deja de decir tonterías dib y apresúrate con tu tonta expocision- exclamo la profesora bitters.- bien de acuerdo corre video exclamo muy seguro de si mismo. zim empezó a sentirse nervioso, pero lo que se mostraba en el video era a dib vestido de sirvienta.

………………..video………….

-ya gaz aquí esta tu soda-

-perfecto!! Ahora quiero que bailes -

-que!!!! Estas loca!!!-

- vamos nadie mas que yo se va a enterar-

- ya te pedí perdón por tomar tu cerdo-vampiro sin permiso pero enserio te digo que ese muñeco era maligno!!!-

-aja si como tu enorme cabeza!!!!-

-oye mi cabeza no es tan grande-

-aja si lo que digas pero quiero verte bailar!!!!-

- que?-

-ahora!!!!!!!-

…………………………………….

que pero este no es el video!!!!! Aaa quien…. Pero….. quien rayos!!!!

jajajajajaajajaja si dib que gran prueba jajajaja exclamaba brian uno de sus compañeros.

ja lo vez dib tu plan fracaso!!!!! Te dije que no podrías con zim!!!!

ja encerio que dib esta loco jajajaja exclamo Sara.

silencio!!!!!!!!!!!!, y tu dib recoge el material y regresa a tu lugar sin decir ni una sola palabra

pero profesora Viteri……yo no…..

calla dib y as lo que te digo

de acuerdo- agacho la cabeza y recogió todo el material, zim solo lo miraba con una cara llena de satisfacción a que el plan de dib fallara - ja ya veras zim , esto no acaba aquí talvez aya fallado lo del video pero ya veras le probare al mundo que eres un extraterrestre ya lo veras!!!!-

aja si-

a tu lugar dib!!!!-

si profesora bitters- dib regresa a su lugar, claro sin antes mirar con desprecio a zim, en eso empieza a sonar el teléfono-a!! Ahora que!!!- toma el teléfono y contesta- aja si…que horror...aja..si no puede ser…si ….- dib todavía miraba a zim pero algo llamo su atención al parecer el ya no notaba que el lo miraba se encontraba algo distraído últimamente eso era algo extraño, pero claro para el todo lo que tuviera que ver con zim era extraño.

Bien al parecer una de sus compañeras va a integrarse de nuevo a nuestra clase-

Que? exclamo dib

Si así como lo oyen es una horrible noticia lo se pero en fin..tak pasa!!-al oir ese nombre zim reacciono enseguida, al igual que dib, ella entro al salón con la cabeza agachada abrazando un libro, lucia igual que la ultima vez que estuvo en ese salón solo que ahora su mirada se encontraba algo perdida, miro discretamente a zim, y este a ella que no depegaba ni un instante su mirada.

Bien tak te sentaras en el mismo lugar de antes-

De…deacuerdo dijo entre suspiros- todos la miraban y murmuraban entre si pero zim solo la seguía con la mirada.

Tak? Pero como fue que….-

Cállate dib, no….no quiero hablar de eso-

Y bien, también aparte de la señorita tak también se va a integrar una nueva alumna a la clase- en eso entra una chica con cabello largo color rosa oscuro y mechas color morado, ojos color verde jade, usaba una chamarra negra, una falda tableada negra y rojo, con botas negras y calcetas ralladas negro y morado que llegaban asta su rodilla.

Tak de inmediato la miro de una manera retadora al igual que aquella chica la miro de la misma manera- hola a todos, me llamo samantha pero pueden decirme sam, me gustan las películas de horror, los fenómenos paranormales, y los videojuegos, mi familia recién se mudo a esta horrible ciudad, y bueno pues espero nos llevemos bien- al decir esto ultimo volvió a mirar retadoramente a tak, y tak solo la miro con furia, -bien sam, tu discurso fue aturdidor ahora te asignare un lugar, bien tu!!- dice señalando al chico alado de zim- si tu!!! fuera, iras al salon subterráneo!!!!-(bueno jejeje ya saben lo que pasa)sam se sienta en su nuevo lugar, dib parecia sorprendido por la chica nueva, así que la seguía con la mirada.

- hola, zim verdad?-

- si, así es! -

- bien, espero nos llevemos muy bien zim-

- a que te refieres?-

- nada, nada yo solo decía, parece que te agrada la chica de allá no es cierto?-

- quien tak?, no!!!!, la odio!!!, la detesto!!!-

- perfecto es lo que esperaba-

un rato después en los casilleros se encontraba tak guardando unos libros, al cerrar su casillero es sorprendida por zim tak ….. por que as regresado, se supone te había derrotado, y te encotrabas atrapada en el espacio con mimi esta agacho la cabeza mimi y yo logramos regresar a la tierra, con la poca energía que quedaba de la nave, y nos restablecimos de nuevo en la mismo lugar, ya!!!! Estas feliz!!!!-

-si…..mas bien ahhhh!!!! No!!!! Algo planeas tak y no se que sea pero lo descubriré no dejare que te apoderes de mi misión!!!-esta solo se voltea y le dice algo triste- que tonto eres, no es por eso que regrese zim, pero claro a ti no te importa, zim yo……yo…..-

- hola!!!!!! Zim!!!! exclamo sam abrazando a zim.

- tonta que haces aquí!!!!! Sáltame!!!!-

- no!!!!! Eres tan lindo cuando te enojas!!!-

- bien parece que estas muy ocupado adiós zim-

- tak espera!!!-

- bien adiós tak!!!- exclamo la peli rosada sin dejar de abrazar a zim.

- suéltame niña estupida!!!! Que rayos es lo que quieres!!!-

-mmmm no lo se, ahhh que lindo eres!!!!!, además es la forma de saludar a mi nuevo novio!!!-

-que?!!!-

- si asi es, y te callas!!!- lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro Asia la cafetería

mientras tak los miraba de lejos llena de ira.

Ya en la cafetería……

Sam seguía abrazando a zim, y este con las mejillas sonrojadas y una mirada llena de ira trataba de alejarla, tak se encontraba sentada sola, mirando con rabia a zim y sam, y dib bueno solo se conformaba en mirar.

- vean a esos dos perdedores, ja enserio esta niña apenas acaba de entrar y ya esta con ese niño verde zim, al parecer son la pareja perfecta de raros- decía la chica popular Jessica, - pero eso quiere decir que ya no es tan raro o si Jessica?-

-Mm. creo que tines razón es raro pero ya no como antes, ahora ese cabezón dib es el mas raro- -que!!!!!!!!-dijo dib al levantarse de golpe de la mesa, zim también se paro y se dirigió a Jessica,

-entonces no soy raro?-

- disculpa?- dijo esta muy digna.

- tonta humana entonces eso ya no me hace raro verdad-dijo zim , como tramando algo.

- a pues no del todo pero si eso ya no te hace tan raro- dijo por ultimo Jessica.

En eso salto sam abrazando a zim muy contenta -zim!!!!!- -niña estupida quitate!!! Aaaa mi skidispunch!!!- dijo tratándose de librar de la peli rosada que no dejaba de abrazarlo.

Tak furiosa se levanta de su mesa con la charola , y le tira el jugo encima a zim,-idiota- es lo único que dice antes de salir de la cafetería

Al salir de escuela, zim se ocultaba de sam detrás de un árbol, en eso llega dib y le dice -zim que rayos haces?- -ahhhhhh!!!!-dice gritando.

- jajajaja, ya enserio de quien te escondes?-

-a ti que te importa dib!-

en eso se oye un ruido en una de las ramas del árbol. Y de ellas se agacha sam mirando a los ojos a zim y sobretodo sorprendiéndolo.

-hola zim!!! Te e estado buscando- dice con una sonrisa al momento en que baja de la rama y se arregla el cabello.

-aaa tonta niña humana como me encontraste?- dijo zim asustado, y señalándola con el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

- mmm solo me lo supuse- respondió esta con una sonrisa.

- dime de una vez que quieres?- respondió zim

- pues ya que eres mi novio, me debes llevar a casa y cargar mis libros- dijo con una sonrisita, y lo jalo del brazo.

- que linda pareja hacen no crees dib?- dijo tak acercándose lentamente a dib, que este tan solo miraba a zim y a sam irse, pero al oir la voz de la chica volteo de inmediato.

- tak?, si viniste a buscar a zim el se acabas de ir con su novia- dijo en un tono un molesto.

- no dib, vine a buscarte a ti- respondio tocando su hombro izquierdo.

- tak, enserio que te propones ahora? Por que regresaste?-

- es por que…., la verdad te seré sincera que no yo misma se por que regrese...- dijo tak con un leve suspiro.

- que? Entonces? Yo creí que….-

- si lo se creíste que regresaría a vengarme y acabar con la tierra o no?- dijo esta interrumpiéndolo.

- mmmm…..pues…..si , pero entonces por que vienes a buscarme a mi?- dijo dib muy extrañado.

- necesito saber algunas cosas, que creo que tu podrías responderme- en ese momento ella abraza tiernamente a dib, y comienza a llorar, este solo se queda impactado por aquella acción, pero al verla en ese estado también la abraza, lo que no sabían es que a lo lejos sam seguía jalando a zim del brazo, el se detiene, reclamándole a SAM- ya que no entiendes que…..- en eso el mira hacia donde se encontraba tak y dib abrazados - zim? Zim? Zim!!!!!!- pero este no reacciono solo se quedo parado viendo aquella escena - zim? Que ocurre? A quien miras?- ella también volteo a ver aquella escena a lo cual solo dijo a zim - que bien que tak también allá encontrado a alguien y quien mejor que dib no lo crees? si creo que si…- dijo zim entono de tristeza - - bien entonces vamonos- sam tomo a zim de la mano y siguieron su camino.

Tak se separo de dib y le dijo con la cabeza agachada -lo siento dib, enserio lo siento, esto me pasa muchas veces y no se por que……dime porque?-

- por que, que tak?- dijo mientras los dos se sentaban al pie del árbol.

-por que ustedes los humanos sueltan este liquido de los ojos, o como ustedes dicen por que lloran-

- pues por muchas razones-

- como cuales?-

- pues por ejemplo, cuando sentimos un dolor muy grande, al caernos o tener algún accidente, a veces es tan grande el dolor que lloramos, o cuando tenemos un sentimiento que igual nos causa dolor, y por eso lo libremos llorando-

-un sentimiento?- dijo un poco confundida.

- si así es, bueno mmmm, por ejemplo cuando extrañamos a alguien que esta lejos, cuando perdemos a un ser querido, o cuando queremos a alguien pero el no nos quiere del mismo modo o cosas así, pero…..tak?, tak?- este volteo, pero tak solo salio corriendo de aquel lugar, en eso se acerca GAZ y deja caer su soda en dib - o..lo siento, espera no no lo siento, ya vamos que no tengo todo tu estupido tiempo- respondió molesta, - GAZ!!!! Por que hiciste eso?- dijo secándose el rostro con su capa - para que bajaras de tu nube, así que ya cállate y vamonos!!!- - deacuerdo vamonos- el se puso de pie, y empezaron a caminar a casa- no se, sabes GAZ hoy llego una niña nueva- - a si dib? Que impresionante!!! Pero sabes que no me interesa!!!!- -como quieras entonces ya no te voy a contar nada- - genial ahora cállate y camina- dib guardo silencio por 6 segundos en los cuales solo miraba a su hermana, pero no pudo mas y continuo hablando - ya no me importa si quieres saber o no de todos modos te lo voy a decir, esa niña se llama samantha, es muy hermosa, pero apenas llego hoy y es novia de zim, lo peor es que zim le tiene miedo, no lo se pero todos piensan que el es igual de extraño que yo, y además el es un extraterrestre!!!!!- - hay vas de nuevo- - enserio GAZ!!!! Y no lo se, sabes ahora que lo pienso ella dijo que le gustaban los fenómenos paranormales, y además anda con zim!!!!! Siento que ella trama algo, no se que pero trama algo, y lo voy a averiguar- - tu si que estas demente- -por cierto GAZ tu cambiaste los videos verdad?- - yo?... pero por que piensas eso, o espera si fui yo y que? Tu te acabaste mi cereal de chocolate con malvaviscos, entiendes!!!!! Me dejaste sin mi cereal de malvaviscos!!!!!!!!!!! Y eso no te lo voy a permitir de nuevo!!!!!!-

mientras en casa de sam….

Zim y sam se encontraban en la puerta de la casa de sam, esta le dio un beso en la mejilla, y se despidió con una dulce sonrisa- bien gracias zim, nos veremos mañana-

-espera sam-

- si?- respondió esta mirándolo

- bien si vamos a ser como ustedes dicen….. novios…. De una ves te aclaro ya vasta de tantos abrazos!!!-

-esta bien -

- asta mañana zim- dijo antes de entrar, cerro la puerta.

**Fin del capitulo………….**

**Próximo capitulo: el significado de una lagrima.**

Bueno pues e aquí el primer capitulo ya estoy trabajando en el 2 jejeje, talvez ahorita esta todo muy revuelto respecto a la historia jejeje y las parejas, pero ya poco a poco se iran acalarando, bueno me despido jejejeje, le mando un saludo a mis mejores amigas kaila, pachina, y aledeni, un abrazote y un besote .

Besos y abrazos:

Isis wanda .


	2. el significado de una lagrima

Bueno mis niños después de esperarme jejeje XD aquí ta:

Bueno e aquí el capitulo 2 espero les guste :

**Cap. 2: el significado de una lagrima.**

Tak se encontraba llorando en su habitación , la cual no dejaba de preguntarse en sus pensamientos- por que, por que estoy llorando?, cual es el motivo?, por que regrese? Por que?- solo eso pasaba por su cabeza, se sentó a la orilla de la cama mientras pasaba sus manos por sus majillas, secándose las lagrimas, miro sus manos, y se dijo a si misma- que esta pasando? Por que no dejo de pensar en el? Por que?- mientras veía las lagrimas caer en sus manos.

las cosas iban igual con zim, este se encontraba llegando a su casa abre la puerta con un leve suspiro, y voltea a ver a GIR que se encontraba viendo la televisión con una charola de nachos con queso y su sombrero del taco.

- estaré en el laboratorio y no quiero que nadie me moleste entendiste GIR?-

- si ¡! Shakira shakira!!- dijo este bailando al mero estilo de shakira XD

zim se dirigió a la cocina donde se fue al elevador, se recargo en la pared, miro hacia el techo, mientras que en su mente solo pasaba aquella escena entre tak y dib, de sus ojos corrió una lagrima, el pensamiento que rondaba su cabeza era mas que la curiosidad, así que se acerco a una de las puertas del laboratorio, la cual puso su mano en el escáner de la puerta y abrió, nadie sabia de esa habitación mas que zim, ni siquiera GIR sabia de ello, en aquella habitación había un sillón de color rojo en el cual se recostó boca arriba, en su mente solo pasaban varias imágenes relacionadas con tak., sobretodo, cuando la vio ese día en la escuela de nuevo- tak…..- se dijo con un suspiro. De uno de los cajones de aquel cuarto saco un pequeño pedazo de hoja lo miro de nuevo recostándose en el sofá, esa pertenecía a la nota que le había dejado tak, la cual decía - patéame te ama tak-, zim solo la miro mientras otra lagrima corría de sus ojos.

Que estaría pasando? Solo ellos dos tendrían la respuesta…..

Dib mientras estaba también en su nube como los otros dos XD.

- que le estará ocurriendo a tak? Hoy lucia mal?- , en eso se escucha el grito de su hermana - dib estas hablando otra vez solo!!- - no!!- al mismo tiempo tocan la puerta,- dib!! Abre la puerta están tocando!!- -ya te escuche no tienes que gritar!!- el va y abre la puerta que para su sorpresa es tak, quien tan solo lo mira con tristeza y le dice entre suspiros- hola……yo..bueno….necesito que me expliques algo….- dib tan solo se sorprendió- si….pasa tak- ella entro -gracias…. dijo la chica

- ven siéntate - le dijo el chico en tono de preocupación, mientras tak se sentaba en uno de los sillones, y dib a un lado suyo.

- y tu hermana?- pregunto la chica para que dib no se preocupara tanto.

- ella esta en su cuarto, con su nueva televisión que se gano en un concurso-

- aaaa…ya veo- dijo agachando la cabeza.

- dime tak, que sucede?- pregunto lago consternado

- esque…….yo….no puedo……- tak agacho la cabeza y apretaba las mano tratando de contener las lagrimas - dime que ocurre?- dib tomo levemente el rostro de tak y tratándola de animar con una sonrisa- dib, esque no se, no se por que estoy llorando, yo….yo no se nisiquira por que regrese- desviando la mirada de dib- tak….­- dijo preocupado -dib necesito saber que es lo que me pasa, siempre estoy pensado en….- tratando de nuevo de no llorar ni mencionar ese nombre, pero la respuesta de dib izo que se sorprendiera- en zim?- miro por un segundo a dib, y después volvió a agachar la cabeza.

- yo…..si…en zim- desanimada - sabes creo saber que tienes- dijo el chico mirándola y de nueva cuenta con una sonrisa.- enserio y que es?- dijo mirándolo de nuevo sorprendida, y tomándolo de la mano lo cual causo que dib se sonrojara un poco -lo siento dib!!- quitando inmediatamente su mano de la del chico - si no te preocupes jejeje con una mano en la cabeza y bien entonces? sabes creí que eras mas lista que zim- -oye!!- dijo molesta- - ya, no te enojes, lo siento, lo siento- - esta bien ya al grano- menciono en un tono molesto la ojivioleta.

- bien, sabes creo que estas enamorada de zim- -que!!, claro que no!!, yo…., eso es una estupidez, yo soy una irken!! Como podría tener esos entupidos sentimientos humanos!!- levantándose molesta del sillón - es lo que yo pienso tak, y además tu también a pesar de todo podría sentir algo así- levantándose también del sillón y tomándola del hombro -yo…..no lo se..- en tono triste y dándose la vuelta - sabes y creo que también zim esta enamorado de ti- ella quito la mano del chico de su hombro, se dirigió a la puerta y lo miro - esas son tonterías dib!!- en eso se escucha de nueva cuenta los gritos de gaz- dib ya cállate!! Si quieres vivir!!- dib solo se dio un ligero golpe en la frente sabes será mejor que me vaya- abriendo la puerta- tak …..sabes creo que deberías pensarlo antes de irse lo miro con una leve sonrisa -si gracias-.

Y en casa de sam no era la excepción….

-mama!! Mama!! Estas aquí?- dijo la pelirrosada acercándose a al refrigerador -mmm creo que no a llegado sam tomo una soda, la abrió y cerro el refri, se sentó en la mesa -tonta tak la sorpresa que te di el día de hoy, ja, no me vas a ganar - pensó, mientras le daba un sorbo a la lata.

Esa misma noche en el laboratorio de zim…..

Zim enfrente de la pantalla hablando con los altos que se encontraban con una gran caja llena de donas de diferentes sabores- mis altos, todo aquí en la tierra esta igual que de costumbre, solo que llego una tonta niña humana, que al parecer esta también enamorada de mi!!- ante estos los altos solo rieron -enserio zim, no crees que estas exagerando- menciono uno de ellos red, - exagerado!! Pero ella siempre se la pasa mandándome besos y abrazándome es tan repugnante!!, pero talvez mi plan anterior pueda funcionar y la pueda usar a mi favor jajaja, algo que no pude hacer con…..con….- dijo este apretando las manos, tratando de no decir - tak?- dijo uno de los altos- si tak…- esto ultimo hizo que zim suspirara y los altos solo siguiera riendo- por cierto tak hoy regreso a la tierra y a la escuela, la verdad no se por que razón ni que trama, pero mis altos les prometo que no fallare y que no me arrebatara mi misión- -mira esta tiene varias chispitas de colores- mientras el alto purple observaba una dona ignorando a zim- mis altos no se pero e empezado a sentir algo extraño hacia tak, me la paso pensando en ella, y en la clase no dejo de mirarla, y…no se…creo que tak me izo algo que pero no estoy seguro de que, hoy que la vi , no se ….cuando….me vio…..-en ese momento por su mente paso la imagen de tak cuando la vio de nuevo ese mismo día- aaaaaa!!….discúlpenme mis altos , les prometo que no volverá a pasar, pero creo que talvez ustedes tengan una respuesta a esto- con los brazos hacia tras - eso fue tan hermoso- tomando purple un pañuelo, y red se tocando su frente levemente y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro- zim, tu no tienes nada- zim empezó a correr en círculos deteniéndose en unos 3 segundos , mirando de nuevo la pantalla- que!! Pero debe de haber una explicación o no?- poniendo de lado la cabeza, mientras los dos altos se miraban mutuamente, y soltando una gran carcajada- zim, jajaja, en verdad que jajajaja, tak no es culpable de nada, jajaja, bueno solo de haberte enamorado jajaja- - que!!- asombrado- pero eso es un tonto sentimiento humano, como podría sentirlo no soy humano!!- - zim jajaja, no solo esos sentimientos son exclusivamente de los humanos, todos podemos llegar a sentirlos, jajaja- - que!! Y por que nunca lo supe?- - por que no lo preguntaste jajaja- lanzando red sin darse cuenta, la caja de rosquillas - no salva las donas!!a!! las donas!!- en eso se corta la comunicación y zim solo agacha la cabeza y cierra fuertemente las manos, pensando-será verdad, estaré enamorándome de tak?-

Al siguiente día en la escuela, zim se encontraba caminando en los pasillos pensando en lo que había pasado la noche anterior, sin ni siquiera pensar en encontrase con sam, solo le importaba mirar a tak, o talvez no verla era confuso, y no sabia que hacer, pero tan solo por un instante miro hacia uno de los casilleros y ahí estaba, la miro sonrojado, sintiendo como si algo quisiera salir de su pecho- tak……- pensando, tak también se percato de ello, pero no sabia si mirarlo, o no, así que solo cerro su casillero, y se fue, al dar la vuelta en uno de los pasillos se recargo en la pared abrazando fuertemente los libros, sintiendo también que algo saldría en cualquier instante de su pecho, zim seguía mirando a pesar de que tak ya no estaba, sam al verlo corrió entusiasmada -zim!! Zim!! Te e estado buscando, creí que no habías venido- sonriendo- a si… bueno vallamos al salón si no se nos va a hacer tarde- algo triste -de acuerdo!! Vamonos!!- sam abrazo su brazo, y se lo llevo jalándolo, mientras zim gritaba - suéltame!! Samantha!!- ya en el salón sam entro aun abrazada de brazo de zim, zim miro a tak de nuevo y tak a a lo cual hizo que se sonrojaran de nueva cuenta pero al percatarse tak de la precensia de sam, se volteo molesta a la ventana, y sam solo se sintió satisfecha por ello, en eso entra la profesora biters quien como siempre empezó con sus reclamos - samantha, zim, me harían el favor DE QUITAR SUS ESTUPIDOS SERES DE LA PUERTA Y TOMAR SUS ACIENTOS!!- - si profesora bitter- dijeron al unísono, y tomaron sus lugares, dib no dudo en mirar sospechosamente a sam casi toda la clase, y al percatarse sam de dib, dib le sonreía, al igual que sam.

Tak también en cada oportunidad que tenia le lanzaba bolitas de papel a sam, y sam, lo cual enfurecía sam, hasta que no pudo mas y se levanto de golpe de la silla diciendo - A!! TAK!! YA ME ARTASTE TU Y TUS MALDITAS BOLAS DE PAPEL SE LAS VA A VER CONMIGO!!- lo cual hizo que la profesora biters se enfureciera -SAMANTHA!! ES TU SEGUNDO DIA Y YA ME ESTAS CAUSANDO PROBLEMAS!! TE QUEDARAS EN DETENCION

ASTA LA SALIDA!!- -pero profesora…..- -AHORA!!- señalándole la puerta, sam salio molesta del salón, y la profesora se dirijo hacia tak, pero en su lugar no encontró nada, pero había una bola de papel que a tak se le había caído debajo de su pupitre de dib- AJA!! ASI QUE FUISTE TU DIB!!- esto sorprendió a dib que pero yo no….- - CALLA, Y TODABIA TRATASTE DE CULPAR A TAK!!- tak trato de hacer algo- pero profesora el no….- pero la interrumpió la profesora biters - CALLA NO TRATES DE DEFENDERLO!!, SE NOTA QUE FUE EL DELINCUETE QUE LO HIZO, LE HARAS COMPAÑÍA A SAMANTHA EN DETENCION AHORA!!.- dib también salio molesto del salón, pero si yo no lo hice estupida profesora bitters quien la entiende- - dímelo tu que llevas mas tiempo aquí- dijo sam acercándose a dib, y dib se detuvo a esperarla, - dib no es cierto?- -si así es, y tu te llamas samantha no?- ella sonrió - si pero puedes llamarme sam- - que buena manera de conocernos no?- colocando su mano izquierda en la cabeza - jajaja si, pero bueno y tu que haces aquí?- empezaron a caminar - lo mismo que tu voy ala dirección por un reporte - - pero por que? – extrañada- - la profesora biter pensó que yo te lancé las bolas de papel por que encontró una debajo de mi pupitre- - que? Esta tonta de tak te culpo!! No puede ser eso posible!!- menciono molesta - ya no fue su culpa ella me defendió- menciono también molesto- no!! Lo hizo solo para no sentirse culpable!!- en ese momento ella se resbala al tratar de voltear hacia dib, pero dib la logra tomar de la cintura, haciendo que los dos terminen frente a frente, y se sonrojen, en eso pasa el de limpieza y les dice- que lindo, recuerdo cundo tuve mi primer amor fue tan lindo- ellos dos se pusieron mas rojos que un tomate (XD jajaja), y se separaron inmediatamente- que..no…nosotros..no…- al mismo tiempo - saben pero deberían leer el letrero de aya- señalando el letrero de la izquierda que decía - cuidado piso mojado- - pudieron haberse resbalado- finalizo - aa……gracias….no me había fijado…..- respondió sam apenada, y los dos siguieron su camino, después de unos segundos de silencio entre los dos dib menciono- tak te cae mal verdad?- - e…..yo….veras…no!!- ante esto denuevo dib la volvió a mirar sospechosamente- que tanto me miras?- respondió molesta

- no nada mirándola de nuevo- ahhhhh!! Ya esta bien tak me cae mal deacuerdo!!- el soltó la carcajada- ya no te rías!!, ahora me toca a mi- mirándolo con una mirada picara- a si?- si así es, dime a ti te cae mal zim?- dib se detuvo de inmediato, y le dijo molesto- si lo detesto!!, no sabes cuanto lo odio!!- ella también tan solo soltó la carcajada, dib se sonrojo- bueno vez ya estamos igual- con una tierna sonrisa , y siguieron a la dirección, ya a la hora de la salida, dib y sam tenían que ir a detención, así que sam no pudo ir con zim esta vez.

Zim salio del salón , tratando de esconderse de tak ya que no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos hacia ella, y tak también hacia lo mismo, y también por el mismo motivo, pero por mas que querían se toparon en los casilleros y corrieron asta la puerta donde al correr cada uno por lados contrarios, tropezaron el uno con el otro, zim se levanto del suelo y le dijo en voz algo preocupada- tak estas bien?-tomándola de la mano ayudándola a levantarse- si gracias yo……- los dos se miraron a los ojos, y no pudieron evitar sonrojarse , y sentir de nuevo que algo en cualquier momento saldría de su pecho, un pequeño instante permanecieron así asta que tak soltó de inmediato su mano- ahhhh ya vasta!! Zim por que me sigues?!- molesta, volteándose aun sonrojada, apretando fuertemente las manos- yo….yo no te estoy siguiendo tak!!, tu eres la que me esta siguiendo!! claro que no!!- - si tu eres la que me esta siguiendo!!, la que a causado muchas cosas!! La que…..- el no pudo completar la frase, solo volvió a sonrojarse - la que!! A la que arruinaste la vida!!, la que no te importa lo que piense o sienta!! La que….-tak lo miro de nuevo, tratando de no llorar, pero no pudo y soltó dos pequeñas lagrima de sus ojos, el la tomo del brazo, interrumpiéndola

-mas bien a la que no le importa lo que siente o piensa el otro, a ti no te importa!!, no te importa el que arruines mi misión!!, no te importa todo lo que paso!!, no te importo nada!! Ni siquiera, ni siquiera…..- ella quito la mano de zim de su brazo, ya molesta-ni siquiera que zim?! Anda dime!! Ni siquiera que?- el la tomo de la cintura secando sus lagrimas- yo….- se miraron de nuevo a los ojos, acercándose lentamente, pero tak solo se izo hacia atrás, y miro al piso

- zim!! Crees que no me importa!! Crees que no me importo el beso que me robaste!!-

**flash back…..**

tak se encontraba caminado con dib saliendo de la escuela, pero zim los observaba detrás de un árbol con gir.

- a…. gir seguro que debo hacer esto?- mirando a gir - si amo, adelante mientras levantaba los pulgares?- , dib se acerco hacia tak y dib lentamente- tak? E….- deteniéndose enfrente de ella - a genial ahora que quieres?- también deteniéndose junto con dib - si zim que quieres?- respondió dib - a ti que te importa dib!!- mirándolo con enojo - a bien como sea me voy, nos vemos mañana tak- dib siguió su camino mientras tak se despedía de el con una sonrisa, después miro de nueva cuenta a zim -que rayos es lo que quieres ahora?- zim miro el piso un poco y después volvía mirar a tak, y suspiro - pues ya que e… no te gusto el panque, la carne y mucho menos las flores o talvez si..o ahhhh, bien aquí voy….- la tomo de las brazos y le dio un pequeño beso, los dos se miraron mas rojos que nada, se miraron un rato a los ojos, pero tak reacciono y se paso la mano por los labios y le dio una fuerte cachetada ( enserio cuando les digo fuerte fue fuerte hasta a mi me dolió aunch!), que hizo que zim se cayera en un charco de agua y empezara a quemarse ( XD), tak se paro enfrente de el muy molesta- no vuelvas a hacer eso!!zim!! te lo repito no lo vuelvas a hacer!! -

**fin de flash back…….**

Los dos se miraban sonrojados recordando lo que había pasado aquella vez, - ya vasta además a ti no te importo, tu solo me estas mintiendo!!, no podrás quitarme mi misión tak!! No!!- ella se quedo callada, mirándolo, no podía dejar de mirarlo, le dolían las palabras de zim, ella lo sabia, sabia que sentía algo por el pero no era odio, pero en ese momento lo sentía igual con una enorme tristeza

- eso es lo que piensas de mi…...? ahora el que había quedado sin palabras era el

- respóndeme!! Crees que yo lo único que quiero es quitarte tu estupida misión la cual no haz podido cumplir ¡! - - entonces por que regresaste….- ella se da la vuelta diciendo con voz triste - por ti zim…por ti…..- ella seco un poco sus lagrimas y después corrió, zim no sabia que decir tan solo se quedo ahí mirando como se iba sin saber que hacer.

En la sala de detención…….

Sam se encontraba sentada a un lado de dib , este le escribía una nota que decía ¨ tienes algo que hacer saliendo de esta cárcel?¨ la doblo y se la dio a escondidas a sam, al leerla rió un disimuladamente y respondió no para nada, por que?¨, la doblo y se la volvió a dar, y dib le respondió ¨ pues te gustaría ir conmigo por un helado?¨ la doblo y le dio el papel de nuevo, y ella tan solo asintió con la cabeza.

**Fin del capitulo……….**

**Próximo capitulo: la diferencia entre amar y querer.**

Bueno creo que medio ya se da entender algo no? Xp, bueno espero tener pronto el siguiente episodio .

Besos y abrazos

Isis wanda


	3. la diferencia entre amar y querer

Bueno mis niños después de esperarme jejeje XD aquí ta:

_**CAPITULO 3: **_**LA DIFERENCIA ENTRE AMAR Y QUERER**

Sam y dib se encontraban caminando en un parque cada uno con un helado -que considencia que a los dos no guste el helado de limón le dice sam con una sonrisa - si que considencia, pero lamento que el lugar que te dije estuviera cerrado- (XD) mirando hacia el suelo apenado - no te preocupes, este helado también esta delicioso y sobretodo por que es de limón, que bueno que tenias un plan b no? -los dos se miran mutuamente y comienzan a reír – jajajaja- dib mira una banca y le dice a sam – sabes, por que no nos sentamos?- - me parece excelente idea- los dos se sientan y le comen un poco al helado –sabes, creí que el castigo seria peor- le dice la chica mirando a dib - si paso rápido, perdona si es inoportuno pero me gustaría saber por que estas con zim?- come otro poco del helado- pues, lo que pasa es que……bueno… es que el me gusta mucho jejejeje, y se me hace un niño muy lindo- con una pequeña sonrisa que pareciera que ocultaba algo, dib la miro algo extraño, y después le dice- pero zim es un extraterrestre!!!!!! Simplemente se nota en su piel verde!!!- - claro que no!, además el me dijo que era por una enfermedad de la piel!-el se dio un ligero golpe en la frente- por que odias tanto a zim, el es solo un chico normal con una enfermedad en la piel, por que piensas que es extraterrestre?- es que no solo lo pienso, es evidente!!!!- dib sin darse cuenta tira su helado sobre la chamarra de sam ,se quedaron por un momento en silencio mirando la mancha del helado sobre sam XD, hasta que dib le dijo- lo siento sam!!!!- mientras trataba de quitar la mancha del helado con su gabardina, ella no dijo nada solo lo vio por un instante y luego comenzó a reír –jajaja- el la miro extrañado- de que te ríes?- lo miro dulce mente y le dijo aun riéndose- jajaja de ti jajaja- - de mi?- jajaja si es que eres muy gracioso jajajaja- - pero por que, si te tire el helado encima?- - jajaja no te preocupes además hace calor mejor me quito la chamarra , podrías sostener mi helado?- -e.. claro- le dijo dib muy apenado, ella le dio el helado a dib y se quito la chamarra, lucia una blusa negra a los hombros, de manga larga, y como de estilo red, y tenia una calavera enfrente, a lo cual dib no dejo de mirarla con un leve sonrojo,, sam saco de uno de los bolsillos de su chamarra un pañuelo y limpio la mancha, pero dib no dejaba de mirarla, hasta que ella termino de limpiar la mancha , y puso la chamarra en su regazo -creo que casi ya no se nota- o miro algo extrañada- que ocurre?- el solo agito las manos- no..nada nada- en eso un sonido salio de la muñeca de ambos , y al mismo tiempo dijeron- ee.. me permites un momento!!!- y los dos salieron corriendo, dib fue detrás de un arbusto, y subió un poco la manga de su gabardina, en su muñeca tenia como un estilo reloj con una pantalla, toco uno de los botones de debajo de la pantalla- que es lo que ocurre agente cabeza sin cuerpo?- - agente palomilla, necesitamos que nos confirme su asistencia para la reunión del miércoles una reunión el miércoles, bien deacuerdo, asistiré bien perfecto agente palomilla, ya sabe donde, así que estaremos esperándolo, cambio y fuera - la pantalla se apaga, y dib regresa en donde se encontraba con sam, al mismo tiempo se acercaba sam, se miraron en silencio por un rato, pero justo cunado dib intentaba preguntarle, ella le dice -sabes q dib creo q es hora de irme mi madre debe estar muy enojada- - esta bien quieres q te acompañe?- - e….no gracias nos vemos mañana en la escuela y gracias por el helado- ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, mientras dib se queda algo desconcertado de lo que había pasado.

Mientras en casa de zim, se encontraba sentado en el sillón con gir bastante desesperado –…… y después ella me dijo que había regresado por mi, por mi gir!!!!, aaaa y bueno talvez tiene razón no?- gir solo lo miro con una sonrisa tomando una galleta – a mi me gustan las galletas y mucho, me encantan- - eso es!!!!!!- parándose de un brinco del sillón

– que? También le gustan las galletas?-

- que?-

- si las galletas, como estas con bolitas de chocolate encima -

- no a eso no me refería, pero mmmm haber dame una de esas- ( XD jajaja que bien es estar alterado mm galletas jejeje XD mama quiero una galleta!!!)

unos minutos y unas 4 galletas después XD…

mm pues no están nada mal- acabando con la 4 galleta

si son deliciosas-

eee en que estaba?-

en que usted se había peleado con tak y q no sabia q hacer, y después usted dijo eso es!!!!!!!- imitando a zim XD – y después se comió una galleta y así asta q me dijo en q estaba, y luego yo le dije-

unos minutos mas tarde XD

………..y luego tomo la galleta y usted dijo…-

ya gir!!!!!! Ya entendí!!!!! Y ya se acabaron las galletas!!!!-

a no es justo, eran deliciosas, o ya empezó el programa del mico feo!!!!!- gir tomo el control remoto prendió el televisor y dejo a un lado el control remoto el cual tomo zim y apago de inmediato la tele.

Pero me encanta ese programa-

No gir necesito de tu ayuda para que tak no siga enojada conmigo, y siga diciendo todas esas tonterías de que ella no me importa, y q no me importo el beso, y q solo pienso en que ella me va a quitar mi misión, por q eso no es verdad ella me importa mucho y claro q me importo el estupido beso, además que no se da cuenta que la amo- en ese momento se quedo petrificado a lo q había dicho y gir solo dijo

– a que bonito, me recuerda la telenovela de las 10- ( XD) en eso raciona zim y se empieza dar de topes con la pared, y gir lo empieza a imitar- pero que rayos fue lo q dije, no puede ser dije q la amaba, no y lo e vuelto a repetir no!!!, q me esta pasando por q no dejo de pensar en ella!!!!, por que!!!- en eso deja de darse de topes en la pared, se deja caer de espaldas, coloca una de sus manos en su frente, y gir se sienta a un lado- sabe amo creo que usted esta enamorado de tak, y tak de usted pero los dos creen que se odian pero no es así, mejor vayamos por unos tacos, le dice lo que siente y todos somos felices-

-con tacos gir?-

- si tacos!!!!!-

- O.O mmm creo q tienes razón-

- -

- bueno no en la idea de los tacos-

- ahhhhh-

- pero si aunque me duela admitirlo hay algo, y creo que estoy enamorado de tak-

- o si tal como la novela de las 10- ( XD)

- pero necesito tu ayuda gir-

y en casa de tak…

bueno ella sigue viviendo en el negocio de las salchichas XD, ella se encontraba en su habitación en su verdadera forma, recostada boca arriba en su cama, mimi estaba muy preocupada por ella así que se vuelve gato y se recuesta a un lado de tak – sabes mimi talvez fue mala idea regresar, talvez hubiera sido mejor que regresáramos a nuestro planeta, sabes no lo había entendido hasta hoy pero creo que esto que siento asía zim es amor, pero claro para el no significa nada, solo piensa es si mismo y en su misión, que por cierto es una mentira, pero es hasta tonto para darse cuenta de eso- tomo a mimi con las dos manos y la miro a los ojos – sabes mimi pero aunque sea un tonto, aun así lo quiero- en ese momento abraza a mimi y en eso se oye que alguien toca la puerta de su cuarto, algo extrañada se levanta de la cama aun abrazando a mimi y abre la puerta- dib? Pero como fue que entraste?-

- bueno pues una de las puertas estaba abierta y como no encontré la puerta principal ( XD), pues decidí entrar por esa-

- si creo q tengo q hacerle algunos ajustes a mi base jeje, pero dime que ocurre-

- bueno pues quería saber como estabas- ella bajo la mirada, -pues digamos que bien pero bueno sabes ven- tomo a mimi de una mano y con la otra tomo la de dib, el cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse, salieron de la habitación de tak y fueron a un cuarto un poco grande donde se encontraban unos sillones de color negro y una pequeña mesa en el centro, dejo a mimi en el suelo, y se sentaron en uno de los sillones, - tak dime que sucede-

- veras hoy me peleé con zim, y me di cuenta de por que había regresado-

- fue por zim no es así?-

si…así es pero me arrepiento, me gustaría regresar al planeta irken-

pues esa es solo decisión tuya tak-

si lo se…, pero sabes me di cuenta de otra cosa, y creo que tenias razón-

a si de que?-

de que estoy enamorada de zim…- ante esto dib se quedo congelado, agacho la mirada y solo le dijo – aa…. Si….pues deberías decirle lo que sientes, ya que creo que el siente lo mismo por ti no es así- tak lo miro algo extrañada, sabia que no estaba muy contento con lo que ella le había dicho, pero sabia que de alguna manera zim era su enemigo, talvez era eso pero aun así no iba a quedarse con la duda – dib? Que ocurre?-

ocurre de que?-

si…dib…que pasa..por que te pusiste triste con lo que dije-

no pasa nada - ella lo tomo del rostro y le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Dime que ocurre sabes no se mucho de los sentimientos humanos pero tus ojos me demuestran tristeza, dime que ocurre-

Tak…yo….es solo que tu…. ya olvídalo!!!- desviando su mirada.

Por que? Yo que?- dib se sonrojo y con un leve suspiro le dijo - Tak es que tu me…me..- en eso derrumban la puerta, y los dos miran extrañados, que para su sorpresa era gir saca una flauta y empieza a tocarla, bueno un intento de tocar la flauta XD – gir? Que haces aquí?-

Bien esta es para la señorita tak- dib solo movió la cabeza – esto no puede estar pasando-

Aver como iba? a si!!!! O no? Bueno, yo que se, hay va, en un el bosque de la china la chinita se perdió, y como yo nadaba perdido nos encontramos los dos…., hay me encanta esa canción-

Y eso se supone es una disculpa- menciono dib

A si, mi amo le manda esta nota y espera de todo corazón que lo perdone-

Y eso es todo?-

A si , creo que si, así es todo, por que tu cabeza es tan grande?-

Que? no es cierto, no es tan grande- gir le da la nota a tak y gir se despide con una sonrisa, y se va.

Y bien no la vas a leer?-

Si creo que si-

pues adelante-

pero primero quiero que me digas, lo que me ibas a decir- el se sonroja de nuevo – no tak no tiene caso, sabes mejor te dejo sola tienes muchas cosas en que pensar-

por favor dime-

yo deacuerdo de todos modos no es nada importante- tak de nuevo quedo algo desconcertada, dib se levanto del sillón agacho la cabeza – tak es solo que tu…me…gustas-

que?-

si tu me gustas mucho tak, desde el principio me gustaste-

dib yo…-

no no digas nada será mejor que me vaya nos vemos mañana en la escuela- el sin dejar decir a tak ni una sola palabra, sale de la habitación, tak se recostó en el sillón boca arriba y observo la nota que tenia en su mano dio un leve suspiro y comenzó a leer.

TAK:

HOLA, BUENO NO SOY MUY BUENO EN ESTO, PERO ARE EL INTENTO, VERAS QUISIERA PEDIRTE UNA DISCULPA POR LO QUE PASO, EN VERDAD LO SIENTO, SABES NO SABIA QUE HABIAS REGRESADO POR MI, PERDON POR TODO LO QUE DIJE, Y BUENO COMPRENDERE SI QUIERES IRTE DE NUEVO, AUNQUE NO SOPORTARE UNA VEZ MAS QUE TE APARTES DE MI LADO.

NO TOMES EN CUENTA ESO!!!!, GIR ME QUITO LA HOJA Y LO ESCRIBIO.

Y QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE TE QUIERO MUCHO, MUCHO, MUCHO, Y QUE TAL SI VAMOS CON GIR A COMER UNOS TACOS………..

OTRA VEZ NO AGAS CASO A ESO GIR ME QUIETO LA HOJA DE NUEVO, BUENO EN QUE ESTABA? A SI!!, BUENO YO.., A YA NO SE QUE ESCRIBIR SOLO QUIERO QUE ME DISCULPES, Y QUE NO QUISE ERIRTE, BUENO ESPERO VOLVERTE A VER EN LA ESCUELA.

ZIM.

P.D.: NO ES CIERTO YO NO ESCRIBI LO PRIMERO ESE FUE ZIM .

GIR.

Bueno zim no era muy bueno en estas cosas pero trato de hacer algo XD, tak suspiro y dijo en vos baja- en verdad que tonto eres zim- después abrazo la nota , y cerro los ojos de los cuales corrió una pequeña lagrima.

Al día siguiente en la escuela:

Dib caminaba hacia su casillero con un leve suspiro recordó la escena de anoche en casa de tak:

Flash back

si lo se…, pero sabes me di cuenta de otra cosa, y creo que tenias razón-

a si de que?-

de que estoy enamorada de zim…-

……………………………………………………….

– tak es solo que tu…me…gustas-

que?-

si tu me gustas mucho tak, desde el principio me gustaste-

dib yo…-

no, no digas nada será mejor que me vaya nos vemos mañana en la escuela-

fin del flash back

abrió su casillero, y pensó – talvez no era el momento de decirle lo que siento, de todos modos que importa ya, ella esta enamorada de zim, y aunque me duela admitirlo, también zim de ella…- miro en la puerta de su casillero donde tenia una foto de tak.

Flash back

Dib caminaba con una cámara

si, zim este es tu fin, el mundo tendrá las sufusientes pruebas para darse cuenta que yo dib membrana tenia razón y acabar con el jajajaja-

en eso se oyen los gritos de zim, quien era perseguido por un perro, dib se escondió de inmediato en unos arbustos, y tomo una foto,.

- bueno no son las pruebas que necesito pero me sirve para burlarme un poco de ti jejeje-

en eso detrás de zim y el perro venia tak que no paraba de reír

vaya que luce linda tak, pues aprovechando el momento-

tomo cámara un poco sonrojado y tomo la foto.

Fin del flash back

El seguía mirando la foto, bajo un poco la cabeza y dio un leve suspiro.

-no se talvez debería tratar de olvidar esto que siento, talvez encuentre a alguien mas, alguien que sepa apreciar en verdad mis conocimientos en lo paranormal, alguien como……. Sam?-

dice al cerrar la puerta de su casillero, y mira el casillero de a lado, ella lo escucha, y cierra la puerta de su casillero.

- hola dib!!-

- hola -

- jajaja como son las confidencias verdad?-

-si –

- a ti te gustan las cosas paranormales verdad?-

- si? Soy tan obvio?-

- jajaja no es eso, mira- se recarga en los casilleros y de sus libros saca revista, y se la muestra a dib.

mira se supone que esta es una de las mejores revistas sobre el tema, pero esta ves me defraudaron-

tu también lees mas alla del misterio?-

si, es mi revista favorita-

la mía también- los dos se miraron un pequeño instante y después empezaron a reír.

Jajajajaja-

Jajajaja-

Creía que era la única que la leía-

Jajaja si yo también- empezaron a caminar.

Entonces leíste lo del caso del fantasma de la pizzería-

Si-

Pues ahora según la revista no es un fantasma si no un monstruo que vino del drenaje y se alimenta de pizza-

A que tontería-

Si lo mismo pienso yo, y no me explico por que cambiar de teoría tan rápido y drástico-

Oye se me ocurrió algo que tal si vamos a investigar en la tarde, claro si puedes-

Claro!! - en eso se acerca zim toma a sam de la mano – creo que ya conoces a mi novia-

ja si como no y ahora que sucede zim?, ayer no se te notabas muy convencido de tu relación con sam-

mientes!!!!!! Eso no es verdad ¡!!, sabes sam? No te le acerques mucho talvez te pueda contagiar su tonta estupidez!!!-

ja mas bien eso es lo que yo debería decirle, ya que yo no tengo nada que ocultar o si zim?-

calla tonto e inferior humano!!!!-

aja si lo que digas, la verdad no tengo muchas gana de discutir contigo, mejor me voy-

si yo diría-

bueno nos vemos sam, y enserio piensa bien si quieres estar cerca del de zim- el se da la vuelta y se va, sam abraza a zim , con una beso en la mejilla le dice – te busque, creí que no vendrías a la escuela, sabes te extrañe mucho…..- -te dije que nada de abrazos!!!!!- le dice mientras se trata de safar de ella.

Dib iba rumbo a su salón muy molesto por lo que había pasado, el pasa a lado de tak, pero no se percata de ello, pero tak si – dib!!!- al oír la voz de tak , choca con una chico que se encontraba cerca de el y el chico molesto le dice – fíjate por donde vas cabeza con patas!!! – pero el no le da mucha importancia, y tak corre a ayudarlo, a que había terminado en el suelo (XD) – estas bien?- le dice mirándolo a los ojos - si gracias- dice un poco sonrojado al verla, pero después desvía su mirada y recoge sus libros y se da cuenta de que se había llevado la revista de sam (XD)- creo que estaba tan distraído que se me olvido dársela- se levanta mirando la revista – dársela a quien?- - que? otra ves estaba pensando en vos alta jejeje-

- a.. oye necesito hablar contigo-

- si ya me puedo imaginar de que-

- es sobre lo de anoche-

- si le acerté-

- veras es que…., que hay como te lo digo?-

- ya se no necesitas decirme nada-

- a que te refieres?-

- yo se que tu amas a zim, y que aunque quiera no tendré nunca un espacio en tu corazón claro si se podría decir así no?- el se da la vuelta pero tak lo toma del hombro - claro que no dib yo te quiero, y claro que tienes un lugar e.. pues podría decirse que en mi corazón como tu dices- ella le sonrió pero dib sabia que esa sonrisa no era muy sincera – si, pero querer no es lo mismo que amar- el se volteo de nuevo pero antes de irse tak le dijo algo que lo dejo frió – y dime dib tu en realidad me amas o solo me quieres?-

unos minutos después en el salón de clase….

La maestra bitters se encontraba en el pizarrón escribiendo, pero el gis producía un sonido espantoso, que ni siquiera zim y tak soportaban.

bien hoy estudiaremos un poco sobre el espacio- cita le dice a sara – este tema le fascinaría al loco de dib, siempre anda con sus cosas de extraterrestres y eso, pero por alguna razón no vino a la escuela, talvez por fin lo encerraron en algún lugar de locos jajaja- - jajaja si tienes razón- sam las había escuchado y miro a la banca de dib, esta se encontraba vacía – pero, por que no habrá entrado a clase?- pensó recargándose en su banca, pero en ese momento desarma, cae de frente, tak y zim empezaron a reírse.

Que ocurre aquí?- exclama la profesora.

Ay, creo que estoy entera….- dice aun aun adolorida.

Jajaja miren al cerdo rompe bancas jajajaja- dice tak sin parar de reírse, y ante el cometario de tak todos comienzan a reír, ella se pone de pie y le dice a tak – fuiste tu!!!!!! claro no se podría esperar mas!!! Ah!!!- grita de dolor, y se d cuenta de que tenia una pequeña cortada en su mano izquierda.

Déjame ver- dice la profesora bitters tomando su mano.

Sera mejor que vaya a la enfermería, tome el pase del escritorio y póngaselo en el cuello- toma el pase que tenia forma de collar y se lo pone en el cuello

y si sale de la aula esto explotara si que piénselo- ella asiente con la cabeza y antes del salón mira con furia tak cierra la puerta, tak y zim se miraron por un momento a los ojos y después los dos siguieron riendo.

Un rato mas tarde sam acababa de salir de la enfermería, caminaba por uno de los pasillos de la escuela con un vendaje en su mano izquierda, la cual observaba.

- pues no era tan grande como esperaba, pero como ardió- ella se detuvo por un momento y miro las escaleras que se encontraban a un lado de ella – mmmm me pregunto por que no abra entrado dib al salón?- ella subió las escaleras - mm no creo que el este aquí, pero tampoco creo que saliera de la escuela- - sabes? a quien estas buscando esta en el piso de arriba- ella miro hacia atrás era una chica como de su edad, con una diadema en su pelo corto, con una falda tableada y una blusa de tirantes que en el frente tenia un gato – que? pero este es el ultimo piso-

-si pero hay unas escaleras ocultas en el ultimo pasillo, asta el fondo, ahí es donde esta la persona que estas buscando-

- a gracias!!!- se da la vuelta un instante pero después mira hacia tras, pero la chica había desaparecido.

- a… otra ves, en fin- se dirijo hacia aquel pasillo, en el fondo encuentra una puerta pero esta estaba abierta dentro habían unas escaleras ella las sube, al final había otra puerta que se encontraba entre abierta, ella la abre dentro había muchas pelotas y material para deporte, pero al fondo una pequeña ventana del cual entraba un luz, ahí se encontraba dib sentado abrasando ligeramente sus piernas, ella se acerco y le dijo con voz leve – puedo sentarme? – el solo asintió con la cabeza, ella lo miro su mirada notaba tristeza pero a la ves confusión, estuvieron en silencio durante un pequeño instante, asta que sam le dijo – oye se que llevamos muy poco de conocernos pero me gustaría saber por que no entraste a clase- el escondió su mirada entre sus piernas – sabes…si necesitas hablar pues…aquí estoy- poniendo su mano derecha en el hombro de dib, y el miro de nuevo hacia a ventana

– sabes como se siente que te habrán el pecho y te saquen el corazón sin anestesia?-

mmm pues no exactamente-

-alguna ves as sentido esa sensación?-

mmmm ee creo que no-

pues eso es lo que siento, siento como si me hubieran sacado el corazón, pero por otra parte siento como si me lo hubieran regresado, pero me herida estuviera abierta-

eee creo que no entiendo XD-

sabes es difícil querer a alguien pero ese alguien no te quiere-

- te refieres a tak?-

- si..-

- sabes que es lo peor? de que la persona que tu quieres no te ame por que ama a tu peor enemigo-

- si me lo imagino-

- y lo peor…..y lo peor es que….. es eso, que solo la quiero, pero no la amo- el puso sus manos en su frente, trato de no llorar pero dos lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, sam de alguna manera sentía su tristeza, pero dejo que el llorara un poco, después con una de sus manos tomo una de las manos de dib y con la otra tomo su rostro, y lo miro a los ojos – y entonces si no la amas por que estas llorando?-

- es por que….todos siempre me asen menos me hacen sentir mal siempre diciéndome que estoy loco cuando no lo estoy, yo se lo que digo, y es verdad, y creo que tu lo sabes, pero asta mi propio padre duda de mi, mi hermana me odia y me hace la vida miserable, siempre e estado solo, nunca e tenido una amigo de verdad, y cuando conocí a tak….ella….ella me hacia sentir alguien, me escuchaba cuando le decía algo, y sin juzgarme, ella era especial para mi, pero al saber que era una de ellos, sabia que todo era mentira, que solo me utilizaba para saber cada vez mas de zim-

- si se lo que es sentir eso-

- cuando ella regreso me sentí confundido de nuevo, pero la veía triste y desconcertada que creí que talvez tendría una nueva oportunidad y talvez cambiaria, pero no ella se enamoro de zim, y el de ella mientras que yo de nuevo me quede así, ella me dijo que me quería pero yo se que lo izo para no hacerme sentir mal, por se que ella tratara de destruir la tierra de nuevo y ahora junto con zim, y que para ella soy mas que una fuente de información pero no su amigo, y creo que así será siempre-

- sabes se que es estar solo, pero no creo que no tengas amigos-

- a que te refieres?-

- sabes a mi me gustaría ser tu amiga, que dices aceptas?- le dijo con una sonrisa, y extendiéndole su mano derecha, el también sonrió y también le dio la mano

- claro, y perdón por esto-

- jajaja no hay por que pedir disculpas, para eso están los amigos-

- oye por cierto se me olvido darte tu revista-

-no te preocupes quédatela tengo otra jijiji-

- a gracias, y que te paso en la mano?-

- eeee…. Herida por caída de banca jejeje-

- tak?-

- si u.uu-

- y como diste con mi escondite secreto-

- jejeje sabias que hay un fantasma en la escuela?-

- no pero suena interesante, bueno como ya descubriste el viejo almacén de deportes y mi escondite secreto-

- estabien no le diré a nadie-

- jajaja creo que no por que ahora será nuestro secreto, amiga….-

**fin del capitulo…………**

**próximo episodio: te juzgue mal o tenia razón?**

bueno amigos espero este capitulo sea de su agrado, bueno esto ni yo me lo esperaba XD pero bueno jejeje, pronto tendré también canciones en los capítulos, bueno le mando un saludo a mis mejores amigas kaila y pachina , jejeje , las quiero gracias por su apoyo , bueno me despido y los veré en el siguiente capitulo .

**Besos y abrazos:**

**Isis wanda **


	4. te jusgue mal o tenia razon?

CAPITULO 4: TE JUSGUE MAL O TENIA RAZON

**CAPITULO 4: TE JUSGUE MAL O TENIA RAZON?**

Había pasado casi una semana, y esa misma noche seria la reunión con los ojos hinchados.

Sam y dib se habían echo los mejores amigos, pero las cosas entre zim y tak todavía no iban muy bien, zim trataba de hablarle, pero no sabia como al igual que ella.

Sam caminaba por los pasillos platicando con dib, todos los miraban algo extrañados ya que dib siempre andaba solo

– si lo se es tan frustrante- mesiono la pelirosada

- si pero almenos tu tienes una hermana mas pacifica jajajaja- menciono dib.

- jajaja es cierto pero eso lo dices por que no la conoces-

- créeme a ti no te gustaría conocer a mi hermana-

- pero si ya la conozco-

- si pero de lejos y es mejor así-.

Zim estaba observando de lejos a tak, que se encontraba en su casillero, tratando una vez mas de hablarle.

Tak ya se había percatado de ello pero tampoco sabia que decirle, tan solo esperaba que el diera el primer paso, el se empieza a acercar a ella pero su rostro empezó a ponerse de color rojo y la respiración cada vez se hacia mas lenta.

Dib y Sam pasaban por ahí, y si mis niños sam se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba hacer zim, así que corrió a abrazarlo olvidándose de que estaba hablando con dib.

-zim!!- dijo abrazándolo.

Tak muy molesta cerro con toda su fuerza la puerta del casillero y se fue sin decir nada, mientras zim solo la miro.

tak….-

hola!! Estoy aquí recuerdas!!-

a si…-

te extrañe mucho sabes!!- en eso reacciono y la empujo.

Te dije que no me abrazaras!!, ya déjame enpaz quieres!!- y ella volvió a abrazarlo.

No quiero!!-

Que me sueltes te digo!!- ella lo tomo del brazo se dirigieron al salón de clases-

ya ahí sam no dejaba a zim ni un instante, mientras tak solo llena de ira rompía una hoja de su libreta, dib la tomo de la mano y le dijo:

-tranquila y cálmate..-pero ella solo con una muy fingida sonrisa le contesto-y como quieres que este tranquila!! Mírala!! Lo hace a propósito!!-pues si sigues así ella ganara mejor por que no hablas de una buena vez con zim y aclaras la situación?- - yo……ah!!no puedo!!dib no puedo!! tienes que ayudarme!!- primero suéltame y respira- ella lo suelta y da un leve suspiro

– bien ahora el problema es sam no? Entonces por que no vas a su casa y hablas con el-

- no lo se….. es que es muy difícil!!- el se levanta de su lugar, toma a tak de la mano y la dirige molesto al lugar de zim

- bien zim…tak…hablen de una vez!! Ya me están volviendo loco!!- en eso una de sus compañeras dice- pero dib tu ya estabas loco no les eches la culpa a zim y a tak!!- ante esto todos sueltan una carcajada y el solo se golpea lijeramente la frente con la palma de su mano izquierda, pero sam se levanta molesta de su lugar y dice- claro que no!!dib no esta loco!! Mas bien ustedes no saben lo que dicen!! Pero ya verán cuando todos ustedes estén bajo dominio extraterrestre desearan haberle echo caso y…..oye a donde me llevas dib!!-

antes de que ella terminara la discusión dib la toma del brazo y con la otra mano toma su mochila, bien tu te sentaras atrás de mi y tu tak siéntate en el lugar de sam y ya digan algo!!-

- que?! dib de que lado estas!!-

- de el lado de mi paz y tranquilidad-

- Tak ni se te ocurra!!ya veras!! Dib suéltame!!- después de tantos gritos de sam, tak se percato de que estaba ahí parada junto a zim, se miraron a los ojos y zim le dijo

- tak….tu….-ella esperaba muchas cosas (pero en verdad esto hasta me da vergüenza XD)

– que no te piensas sentar me tapas el pizarrón!!- dib se dio un golpe en la frente con la paleta de la banca, y ella molesta giro la cabeza y le dijo- si eso mismo iba a hacer zim pero sabes? me disgusta tu precensia!!- el no se esperaba eso pero como todo irken no se iba a quedar callado o si?

- mientes!!niña mal educada!! que no ves que estoy tratando de ser amable contigo ofreciéndote la maldita silla!!- ella ya bastante molesta suelta una carcajada medio malévola y le dice

- sabes que zim?! Pues que no la quiero!! Así que te la puedes quedar!!- tomado la silla y arrojándosela (créeme nunca hagas enojar a una chica y menos una irken, y peor si hay objetos que puedan arrojarse XD), dib no aguanto la risa.

En eso entra la profesora biters, y tak le dice- me permite ir al baño Profesora?- a lo que la profesora asintió con la cabeza y tak salio corriendo- bien mis horribles y fracasados estudiantes hoy hablaremos de la ruina que nos espera con el calentamiento global.

Sam le dice a dib- de que lado estas?- -el no conteso y le cambio el tema

–oye por que no mejor te calmas un poco? Ademas trato de que no tengas que estar aguantando a zim, no soporto que estés con el- ella se sonrojó un poco a lo ultimo que dijo, con una sonrisa le dijo

- que celoso?- se sonrojo un poco y le dijo volteándose hacia el pizarrón

-no es que este celoso, es que tu sabes lo que pienso de zim. Además eres mi mejor y única amiga, sam como crees que estaria celoso?- ella lo abraza y le dice

– hay tontito claro que tu también eres mi único y mejor amigo, y sabes que te quiero mucho- el solo sonrió pero a la profesora biters de alguna manera no le pareció – sam!! Dib!! Creo que ya que les gusta pasar tiempo juntos estarán!! En detención por el reto del día escucharon!!, así que!! A detención!!—

los dos se levantan de sus asientos, pero justo cuando ya iban de salida zim la tratar de levantarse hace que dib tropiece, y caiga enzima de sam.

Zim y los demás compañeros no pudieron aguantarse la risa XD.

Sam se encuentra sobre dib, y este mismo es el primero en reaccionar al ver a sam tan cerca de el se sonroja, pero como ella no reacciona, el se levanta y la empieza a agitar

– sam!!, sam!! Estas bien-ella solo levanta con esfuerzo la mano derecha y le dice

mama quiero mi leche con chocolate……- en eso ella reacciona, y la profesora biters sea acerca enojada

ustedes dos ya me estan agotando la paciencia , mas vale que se vayan de una buena vez o haré que sus horribles seres se retuerzan de la vergüenza, me oyeron!!-

los dos- si profesora biters-

el ayuda a levantar a sam pero esta lanza un leve gemido de dolor, y dib preocupado le pregunta- que ocurre te lastimaste?-

-creo que es solo una astilla- la profesora biters voltea a ver a sam y le dice un poco alarmada- no puede ser ve a la enfermería antes de que te de astillistis-

- astillitis?- pregunto dib

- si astillitis- le da el pase en forma de collarín y le dice

-bien y de ahí a detención, me escuchaste!!-

-si profesora biters-

-y tu dib que haces aqui todavía? a detención!!-

los dos se acercan a la puerta y antes de salir les dice- y tambien llévense a zim a la enfermería y sobretodo también a detención!!- dib lo toma del brazo y se lo lleva arrastrando.

-suéltame asqueroso humano cabezón suéltame!!-.

ya en la enfermería……….

Se encontraba sentados en las bancas que se encontraban afuera de el consultorio de la enfermera.

dib solo se recarga en la silla y suelta un leve suspiro – en que piensas eee?- pregunta la chica preocupada- sabes nunca nadie me había dicho que me queria con tanta sinceridad-

-si se lo que se siente, pero sabes eso nunca lo dudes- el le sonríe dulcemente y zim los mira de reojo- y que se supone que hacemos aquí?- se supone que ha ver a la enfermera pero al parecer no esta, pero bueno no se mucho de medicina pero si lo necesario y el consultorio esta abierto asi que…..- -ni lo sueñes dib!! No dejare q me toques oíste asqueroso humano!!-dice molesto y señalando a dib –quien quería ayudarte zim!!, lo decía por sam no por ti—y sam se le queda mirando y le dice –por mi?— dib la mira y le dice—si por ti, y pensaba también en ayudarte zim pero ya veo que eres muy terco así que haz lo que tu quieras—el molesto se levanta—quien quiera la ayuda de un humano y sobretodo uno como tu me voy—el se va mientras sam y dib entran a la enfermería—bien debe de estar aquí el botiquín—ella mientras se sienta en una de las sillas que se encontraba ahí—dib seguro que sabes lo que haces?— dice algo preocupada—no te preocupes confía en mi-- le dice sonriendo, ante este gesto ella se siente mas tranquila, el se acerca hacia ella con el botiquín y de el saca un algodón y el alcohol, toma con delicadeza su mano izquierda, esto hace que ella se sonroje –disculpa fue mi culpa que tu te lastimaras—mirando la herida en su dedo índice—no fue culpa tuya, los accidentes pasan-- -- bien parece que no fue una astilla te cortaste, bien esto va a doler--

el moja el algodón con el alcohol y se lo coloca en su dedo, pero ella no aguanta el dolor ya que la herida era profunda, era tanto su dolor q abrazo a dib, el se sonrojo, y le correspondió el abrazo y calmándola le dijo – ya es todo, ya termine-

ella también se sonrojo parecía ser q ambos sentían sus corazones latir cada vez mas fuerte—dib parece q tu corazón esta latiendo muy fuerte— dib sonrió y dijo, -- también el tuyo—

-- creo q deberíamos soltarnos—

-- pero es que mis brazos no quieren soltarte--

--tampoco los míos--

-- entonces no me sueltes-- en eso los dos se dan cuenta de lo que estaban diciendo, y se separan de golpe, -- bien eee creo q te pondré una bandita--,

-- e si creo q si--

mientras zim caminaba en el pasillo directo al baño, pero en eso ve una sombra en en un pasillo oscuro, y se acerca a ver, en eso sale un rayo y zim por suerte logra esquivarlo, -- quien esta ahí, como te atreves a dispararme a mi!!, quien no sabes quien soy!!, yo soy zim!!-- en eso sale tak alarmada y dice -- lo siento, lo sient….. a eres tu entonces no importa--

-- que? Como te atreves a decir eso, tu maldito rayo casi me mata!!--

-- y que? no se perdería mucho--

-- estas loca tak!!—

-- además yo no dispare el rayo--

-- a no? Entonces quien demonios fue el que atento contra zim!!— en eso se acerca de la oscuridad unos ojos color rojo -- fui yo zim, y que lastima q no te di--

-- quien rayos eres tu?--

-- no te acuerdas de mi? Jajaja por que yo si de ti--

-- ee no sabia q ustedes dos se conocían-- dice tak extrañada.

-- jajaja si y lo conozco perfectamente--

-- pues la verdad yo no se quien rayos eres así que muéstrate—

en eso de la oscuridad de aquel pasillo sale un irken un poco mas alto q zim casi de la estura de tak, con ojos color rojo, y su traje era color rojo con negro, y en su cabeza tenia igual que tak un como tubo en la cabeza, y zim al verlo se sorprende.

-- no puede ser!!--

-- ahora si me recuerdas?—

-- eeeee, bueno la verdad es que no-- en eso los dos se dan una caída de esas estilo anime XD, y en eso le dice tak molesta.

-- entonces por que te sorprendes?--

-- no lo se--

--bien el es mi hermano rix—

-- ahora si lo recuerdas?--

-- eeeee no aun no-- el se enoja y lo comienza a sacudir.

-- aaaaaa como puedes ser tan tarado!! No puedo creer que no te acuerdes de mi!!, yo no se como carajo es que mi hermana se fijo en alguien como tu!! Obviamente no te merece!!--

-- espera!! Creo que ya recordé algo!!--

-- a si?—

-- si!! Llegando a mi base tengo que decirle a GIR que me prepare unos wuaffles ase casi como un mes que no los hace--

-- eres un idiota!!, conrrason los mas altos te exiliaron!! Y te dejaron en este extraño planeta!!--

-- claro que no!! Los mas altos nunca me exiliarían ellos me mandaron a una súper misión que tu y todos los demás invasores envidiarían, por que yo soy zim!! El mejor invasor y los altos hicieron una buena elección!!...--

unos minutos después…….

-- si¡¡ ellos me aprecian mucho jamás me mentirían!! Ellos son los mas altos!! Así que nunca te atrevas a juzgarlos y tampoco te atrevas a inventar mentiras de mi, zim, que soy mas superior que tu!!-- en eso rix que estaba jugando cartas con su hermana le dice -- ya terminaste?--

-- si ya termine--

-- perfecto ahora si te voy a destruir zim!!-- en eso se le arroja y le da un puñetazo en el estomago, y termina en el suelo adolorido.

-- a…vaya …que…si..tienes…fuerza..-- en eso el se levanta y lo arroja contra la pared, pero en eso el le da la vuelta y ahora zim es el que esta contra la pared.

-- ahora si vas a pagar lo que me isite a mi y a mi hermana--

-- a tu hermana si se pero a ti?--

-- bien creo que tendré que decirte, hace algún tiempo cuando fuiste rebajado a un simple asistente de cocina, en el planeta comidortia tu tomaste mi nave!! Y me dejaste atrapado en ese delicioso pero horrible y cruel planeta atrapado por 7 años!!, en los cuales no hacia mas que tus tareas ya que tu no estabas ahí!!, no pude ver a mi hermana!! Ni conquistar ningún planeta por que tu me dejaste ahí!!, y no conforme con eso no solo fue esa vez también hiciste lo mismo al escapar por segunda vez en comidortia!!, y a mi hermana le arruinaste su sueño de ser invasora!! La pobre a estado sufriendo por tu asquerosa culpa, mi

hermana nunca había llorado, pero después de la ultima vez que estuvo aquí lloraba, y ninguna lagrima de tak te merece me entendiste!!--

-- eeeeee de tak?--

-- si de tak!!--

-- aaa tu nave?--

-- si mi nave!!—

-- que chillon eres!!--

-- aa ahora si te daré tus pataditas!!-- en eso corre tak y lo sujeta del puño.

-- rix ya vasta!! Por favor déjalo si?--

-- tak--

-- por favor si--

-- bien deacuerdo, pero te estaré vigilando….-- en eso el sale de la escuela, como no se solo se que desapareció muy al estilo de tak XP, zim y tak se quedaron mirando durante un rato, hasta que zim se decidió a hablar.

-- oye…tak…--

--si?--

-- yo..bueno…yo…lamento haberte dicho…bueno..loque te dije..-

a eso, si estabien y yo lamento, mm bueno…lanzarte la silla-

bueno creo que estamos a mano-

si así parece, bien creo que regresare al salón o vienes?-

no, yo…tengo que ir con el cabezón y la loca a ese salón de retrasados-

a entiendo…bien entonces nos vemos-

ella le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse mientras el la miraba paralizado.

Ya en la salida zim se encontraba discutiendo con dib enfrente de la escuela, lo que no sabían era que sam los espiaba dentro de un contenedor de basura con una grabadora.

ya te dije maldito y humano que dejes de molestar y meterte en lo que no te importa-

me importa por que tak es mi amiga-

pero ella es una irken igual que yo, y tu claramente dijiste que nos querías destruir-

y eso que? yo….-

ja te acabo de ganar-

eso no es cierto y además tu andas con una humana no se supone que tu detestas a los humanos?-

O.Ou bueno eso es asunto mió si!! Así que no te metas cabezón!!

Ya te dije que mi cabeza no es tan grande!!-

Jajajaajajja se nota que no te conoces-

Tu cállate no sabes nada, y además tu por que nadas con ella eee si a lo que me estas dando a entender esque tu quieres a tak?-

O.o por que si y ya ¡! Y además que a ti en que te preocupa que acaso ahora me vas a salir con que te gusta es a loca de samantha?-

Bueno y si me gustara a ti que te importa-

Ante esto ella se sorprendio lo que izo que se escuchara un sonido.

oíste eso?- dijo zim

oír que, no me cambies el tema, te lo advierto, descubriré que es lo que tramas y te detendré como lo e echo varias veces-

jajajajaa tu jajajaaj si aja-

ya veras!!- al decir eso empujo a zim que callo encima del bote de basura y sam saliera de su escondite y la grabadora cayera en los pies de dib, y la toma.

Sam que estas haciendo aquí?-

E…yo…ee..nada..-

Nos estabas espiando?- dijo el chico con lentes.

Claro que no!! Yo no los estaba siguiendo-

Entonces explícate que hacías en ese contendor de desperdicios humanos?- dijo zim.

Yo…e…yo…perdí…mi..grabadora en la basura si jeejeje pero me quede atorada-

A si?- dijo zim.

Pero gracias zim por ayudarme eres muy lindo- dijo abrazándolo.

Aléjate de mi, apestas-

O.ou es cierto- dijo la chica separándose de zim.

Entonces esta es tu grabadora?-

Si… jejejeje me la puedes dar?-

Mmm no lo se me suena sospechoso- en eso ella le arrebata la grabadora, toma a zim de la mano y se echa a correr.

Mientras dib la miraba alejarse y se decía en sus pensamientos.

acaso te juzgaría mal? O talvez tendría razón y tu tramas algo sam?-

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 4.**

**Próximo capitulo: UNA NOCHE ESPECIAL O UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD PARA MI CORAZON DESECHO?**

**Bien e aquí el capitulo 5 de este fic jejeje espero no haberme demorado mucho pero de cualquier forma gumensai por el tiempo perdido jejejejee, les dejo un adelanto de el próximo capitulo bien dib descubre el plan de sam, y un sentimiento que empezó a nacer de su corazón saludo a kailena hiwatari gracias por seguir este fic amiga, y a mi antihermanita anticosmita sharpay, las quiero mil y las extraño mucho.**

**Besos y abrazos:**

**Isiswanda. XD**

**. .**

**. o**


	5. cap 5

Bueno este capitulo trata mas de dib y sam jejejeen pero igual espero les guste aquí el capitulo 6:

**Bueno este capitulo trata mas de dib y sam jejejeen pero igual espero les guste aquí el capitulo 5:**

**CAPITULO 5: UNA NOCHE ESPECIAL O UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD PARA MI CORAZON DESECHO?**

Sam y zim caminaban a toda velocidad, pero zim la detuvo y molesto le dijo:

que rayos te pasa? Que caso estas loca? Nadie nos esta siguiendo-

a no? Jejejeje a…esque necesitamos hacer ejercicio jejeje-

bien ya llegamos a tu casa ya me dejaras enpaz?-

si jejeje-

oye?-

si? Se te olvida esto-( ja si supiera)

a gracias zim- el leda la grabadora y ella le da un beso en la mejilla y entra a su casa, el cerrar la puerta se recarga en ella y suspira aliviada ante la situación pasada.

Uf estuvo cerca, aunque siento que dib sospecha algo, O.o no creo que no jejejeeje-

Hola hermanita- dijo la niña pequeña con dos colitas.

Aaaaaaaaaa- pero ante esto su hermana grito.

Aaaaaaaa-

A por que gritas?-

Por que tu gritaste-

XDkarin!!, no asustes así, avisa-

Jejeje lo siento hermanita, como te fue en la escuela?-

Bien algo loco pero bien-

Que bueno oye por cierto mi mama llego hoy temprano-

A que bien-

Ya llegada la noche.

Casa de sam…………

Ella se encontraba en su habitación cambiándose, cuando en ese momento entra su mama y ella se cubre con el vestido ya que estaba en toalla jajajaja.

-mama!! Te molestaría tocar antes de entar-

- lo siento , ademas como si no hubiera visto ese cuerpecito antes, recuerdas soy tu madre-

- Owo mama!!-

- ya esta bien, solo digo la verdad, solo venia a ver si no necesitabas algo, y piensas salir?-

- si así es-

- con un muchacho? Tu novio?-

- Owo que? pues algo así mama ya te había dicho que iría a una seremonia en mi honor con los ojos hinchados-

- jajajaja no inventes excusas ya se que saldrás con tu novio jajajaja de todas las que e oído esa es la mas absurda-

- hay mama…, cuando los extraterrestres nos dominen y se acaben el barniz rosa de tus uñas no me digas nada, yo te lo advertí-

- a que tonterías hija, ya te dije no digas eso que va a pensar la gente-

- la gente me importa un cacahuate mama!! Ahora me permites que se me hace tarde-

- oye y por que no usas uno de los vestidos que confeccione para ti?-

- mama eso es horrendo!!-

-claro q no mira que lindo- la madre de sam toma uno de sus vestidos que se encontraban en arrumbados en un rincón y se lo muestra, este era color rosa con moños rojos, y de falda larga y manga en forma de globo.

- hay madre y te haces llamar diseñadora-

- a por fin nada te parece, ya te dije que así como te vistes no pareces un señorita pareces vampiro-

- y que así me gusta-

- a esta bien te dejo que tu hermana se muere de hambre-

ella sale y sam saca un vestido color negro con morado, era estraples, con un cinturón en la cadera, y una cadena a los lados, y tul color morado que sobresalía de la orilla de su falda que era corta.

Un rato mas tarde se escucha que tocan la puerta y karin habré, ahí se encontraba zim y gir claro con una correa y collar.

eee hola extraña larva terrícola esta samantha?-

mi hermana?aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! tu perro!!-

pero que demonios tiene mi perro!!-

esta lindo - dijo sonriendo y abrazando a zim.

si tu hermana!! Tráela ante el gran zim!!-

deacuerdo, deacuerdo, pasa ,ahorita baja-

vaya por fin- el pasa a la casa y karin le dice:

siéntate enseguida le llamo- el se sienta y ella se acerca a las escaleras y grita:

sam!! Un chico verde y raro te busca!!-

karin te molestaría no gritar!! Ya voy!!-

deacuerdo!!-

después de unos cuantos minuto baja ella de las escaleras, lucia ese hermoso vestido, sus botas, el pelo suelo solo tenia unos broches de calavera que lo adornaban, unos guantes largos de color morado, pero al ver a zim se sorprendio.

zim? Que haces aquí?-

eee yo venia haber si bueno me podrías decir eeeee a las chicas que les gusta que les regalen?- al escuchar eso ella se molesto un poco ya que sabia que ese regalo seria para tak, pero era mas su prisa para irse a su reunión que le dijo-

bien pues las chicas les gusta que les regalen tejones furiosos-

tejones furiosos?- pregunto zim.

Si así es aquí en la tierra es como decirlo genial que te regalen algo así jejejeje-

Aaaaaaaa bueno-

Oye te dejo tengo que irme que ya se me izo tarde-

Tarde y adonde piensas ir?-

Pues eeeee……yo…..eee…a…la…biblioteca…si eso es a la biblioteca-

A la biblioteca?-

Si esque va a ver un concurso de poesía jejejeje y pues me gusta la poesía jejejeje-

Guacala detesto la poesía- genial sam había dado en el blanco, ella se despidió de su mama y de su hermanita karin, pero zim sabia que sam actuaba algo sospechoso así que le dijo:

Te acompaño puede ser peligroso- ella solo cayo estilo anime jajajajaja, y dijo.

No hay problema enserio me se defender jejejejeje-

No además soy tu eee novio no? Te acompañare hasta la biblioteca y de ahí me iré deacuerdo?- ella se quedo congelada, no podría ir a la reunión con zim, pero para su suerte la biblioteca quedaba cerca de ahí así que no tuvo mas remedio que decir que si.

Dib se encontraba en un callejón muy oscuro y al llegar al fondo toca una puerta, al momento una voz que dice:

invitación alfrente- dib muestra la invitación y una escáner pasa por ella y en eso se habré la puerta.

El entra y al momento un agente se cerca y le dice:

Agente palomilla me temo que no entendió bien lo que decía en la invitación verdad?-

Que a que te refieres?-

Que para venir necesitaba traer un antifaz es la política de esto y lo sabe-

Rayos es cierto-

No hay problema tome la traía en caso de emergencia, solo que no suceda de nuevo- el le da el antifaz y dib se lo pone.

Si lo prometo no pasara de nuevo-

Al entrar encuentra ve a muchos agentes con antifaz pero en eso choca con una chica como de su edad con cabello rosa con mechones morados, y usaba un antifaz de color negro con morado.

disculpe no me fije-

no se preocupe, a todos nos pasa- los dos siguen su camino mientras dib se dice a si mismo.

Esa mirada se me izó muy familiar, y es a voz…..no debo estar mal por el golpe-

En eso se topa con otro agente de mayor edad y le dice:

agente palomilla me alegra verlo por aquí, aunque espero esta vez no haga otra ridiculez-

si lamento lo de la primera vez que vine jejejeje-

bien eso espero-

y usted es el agente cabeza de perro verdad?-

si así es agente palomilla-

genial!!-

ven quiero presentarte a alguien-

O.o decauerdo- los dos caminan hacia una mesa donde había u mesa llena de bocadillos raros, y enfrente de ella la misma chica de hace un rato.

Agente blackrose?-

O agente cabeza de perro que gusto verle por aquí?-

No el honor es mió al asistir a esta ceremonia en su nombre-

Gracias-

Mire le presento al agente palomilla- pero al verse sintieron como un presentimiento, y ademas de que según ellos ya se habían topado por primera vez hace un momento.

O.o mucho gusto agente palomilla-

No el gusto es mió agente blackrose-

Bien los dejo espero que le muestres algo de sabiduría a este agente le hace falta-

Jajajaja si gracias-

Ellos dos se quedaron solos, y la chica le dijo a dib:

bien agente palomilla gusta algo de tomar?-

si por favor- al momento llama a un mesero.

Por favor dos refrescos de naranja-

le gusta el refresco de naranja?-

si así es me gusta mucho, y a usted?-

también me gusta mucho-

entonces parece que ise una buena elección- dijo con una sonrisa.

Si, jajaja, parece que tenemos algo en común-

Si así es jajajajaja-

Vaya es un honor conocerla soy una admirador de sus casos sobre fantasmas-

En verdad?-

Si así es es muy buena-

Jajajaja pues eso dicen pero no del todo-

No sea modesta jajajaaja, digame cual es su secreto?-

Jajajaja no eso como ya lo dijo es secreto…- y concluyo guiñándole el ojo izquierdo, se quedaron un rato en silencio y después ella al mirar algo en el fondo se da la vuelta y dice:

Disculpe pero debo retirarme- ella fue a aquel lugar y vio a una pequeña niña en un rincón llorando.

Que tienes?-

Snif..no-

No que?-

Que no tengo nada!!- (XD)

XD-

Y por que estas llorando?-

Por que….-

Disculpe con quien esta hablando- le dijo el agente palomilla tocándole el hombro derecho, y ella lo miro

A con esta niña…- le dijo con una sonrisa pero al voltear a ver de nuevo donde aquella niña ya no estaba.

Pero si ahí no hay nada-

Ya me lo sospechaba…-

Se siente bien?-

por que lo dice, que cree que estoy loca, que hay no había nada?!- dice molesta.

No, no claro que no, disculpe si mi comentario la ofendió-

Yo…no discúlpeme a usted a mi, esque estoy tan harta de la gente tan ignorante- el agente palomilla pudo ver como debajo del antifaz de la chica corría una pequeña lagrima.

Si lo se aquí todos lo sabemos-

Jajaja es cierto- parecía ya estar mejor.

Sabe como que esta reunión esta muy aburrida- le dijo al oído a la chica.

Jijijii-

Y usted que sugiere-

No lo se talvez un poco de música no estaría mal-

jajá jajá pero agente palomilla usted sabe la seriedad de estas reuniones-

jajajaja si lo se pero deberían ser menos serias-

jaajajajaja-

sabe si quiere podríamos…… no se bailar-

jajajajaja aquí?-

si por que no-

pero si alguien nos ve?-

quien nos podría ver?- y miraron al salón lleno de agentes.

Jajajajajajajaja-

Y ademas no hay música-

No es necesaria solo piense en una melodía-

Deacuerdo jijijji pero venga- ellos salieron de aquel salón, a el callejón que se encontraba afuera.

Bien aquí nadie nos vera- en eso en una de las casas se escucha una canción.

Bueno creo que ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por la música-

Jajajajaaja- el la toma de la cintura y toma su mano con delicadeza.

_**Te buscado tanto……**_

_**Y hoy que te encontrado se…que no hay nadie mas…**_

Le confieso algo?-

Si –

No soy muy buena bailarina- le dice en el oído.

No se preocupe solo sígame- y comenzaron a bailar.

_**Nunca e sido un santo…**_

_**Debo confesarlo ya..con honestidad**_

_**Fueron tantas horas …**_

_**Tan solo y triste hasta que te vi…**_

_**Tu llenas mi vida,**_

_**Tu llenas mi alma**_

_**Por eso siempre quédate aquí……**_

_**Solo déjate amar……**_

_**Un océano entero no me a impedido llegar hasta donde estas….**_

_**Todo lo que hago….**_

_**Te lo quiero entregar… y cada día mas…**_

_**Fueron tantas horas …**_

_**Tan solo y triste hasta que te vi…**_

_**Tu llenas mi vida,**_

_**Tu llenas mi alma**_

_**Por eso siempre quédate aquí……**_

Se detuvieron y sus miradas se perdieron.

_**Ámame y déjate amar….puedes en mi confiar**_

_**Dime que estas sintiéndome…..y puedes al fin…**_

_**Verte en mi…verme en ti…..**_

_**Tu llenas mi vida,**_

_**Tu llenas mi alma**_

_**Por eso siempre déjate amar……..**_

Sus rostros comenzaron a cercarse, pero ella agacho la cabeza.

_**Por que no puedo si te vas….respirar…**_

_**Dime que estas sintiéndome…déjate amar**_

_**Que no vez….**_

_**Que este amor es mi luz……**_

_**Te buscado tanto……**_

_**Y hoy que te encontrado se…que no hay nadie mas…**_

El levanto su rostro y la miro fijamente a los ojos, y la música se detuvo, pero había algo en esos ojos color violeta, algo que le llamo la atención, pero se dio cuenta de aquellos ojos, el los conocía perfectamente, y esa sonrisa era inconfundible, y empezó a levantarle el antifaz, que para su sorpresa si, era ella.

sam?-

que!! como sabe mi nombre quien eres tu? Espera esa voz dib?-

si así es- dijo al momento de quitarse el antifaz, pero al acordarse de lo pasado se sonrojaron.

OWo-

Owo-

Y por que no me lo dijiste desde el principio?-

Decirte que dib?-

Que …..aaa todo este tiempo, y no me dijiste que también eras de los ojos inchados-

Para tu información yo tampoco sabia que tu eras, y además no tengo por que darte alguna explicación-

Entonces algo tramas con zim o me equivoco?-

Bien si decauerdo e descubriste, veras yo sabia que a tak le agradaba zim, y a zim tak, pero sabia que si esos dos se unían este planeta terminaría en ruina-

Pero por que lo dices?-

Dib tanto tiempo y no te has dado cuenta? Zim es un tarado, no podría el solo con su ¨conquista__,si el fuera un poco listo lo habría echo desde hace mucho, pero tak no, ella es capaz de muchas cosas ahora lo que la detiene son sus sentimientos a ese idiota, y se que si se llega a unir a zim, esto acabara en una total ruina, lo presiento, pero los malditos ignorantes no me creen, por eso es que estoy con zim, almenos asta averiguar el plan de tak y poder detenerla, y talvez entregarla a ella y a zim y así hacer experimentos con ella jajajajajaja-

O.ou-

Y con zim jejejejeje-

Wou si que tienes un plan-

Si así es-

Por que no lo pensé antes- dándose un golpe en la cabeza.

Por que tus sentimientos te lo impidieron, tu quieres a tak y es obvio que no le harías daño-__ante el comentario de sam, el se puso algo triste y miro hacia el piso.

Si tienes razón, aunque sabes, creo que ya no me interesa del todo-

Que bien!! Bueno ahora que lo sabes quieres ser mi….cómplice?-

Me estas pidiendo que me una a tu plan?-

Si así es -

Pero….-

Tu conoces muy bien al los dos, y bueno tak sabe que la estoy siguiendo, pero no sospecharia de ti-

No lo se..-

Por favor-

De acuerdo lo hare-

Gracias- en ese momento ella lo abraza y ja si se sonroja XP.

eres un gran amigo dib, muchas gracias, pero quiero pedirte que mantengas esto en secreto, si zim se llagara a enterar esto terminaria mal-

si te lo prometo- en eso sale uno de los agentes y ella y dib se separan al instante y se ponen su antifaz de volada XP.

Agente blackrose es hora de su conferencia-

Jejeje si claro gracias agente trasero palido- el se va y le giña el ojo a dib ya que ellos dos se conocian muy bien, y dib claro entendio el mensaje.

O no!! Maldito seas zim!!-

O.ou que ocurre?-

Aaaaaaaaaa por tratar de evadir a zim se me olvido mi portafolio con todo lo de la conferencia, aaaaaaahhhhhhh que coraje ahhhh-

Y que tenias ahí?-

Evidencia de tak T.Tu-

………………………………………………………

después de un rato…….

Dib y sam se encontraban caminado rumbo a la biblioteca ya sin antifaz.

T.Tu no puedo creerlo, ahhhhhh-

tranquila así pasa-

aaaaaahhh por que?-

jajajaja a mi tambien me paso la primera vez que estube aquí-

encerio?-

si jajajaja y me di cuenta ya que estaba en el estrado-

jajajaajaaja y que hiciste-

huir-

XD jajajajjaa-

Almenos tuviste un plan b-

Si almenos pero yo queria desenmascarar a tak ahhhh T.Tu-

Aunque sabes si de algo sirve te veias linda en el estrado-

Owo encerio?-

Owo Si bueno no digo que no te vieras linda antes, o bueno que te veas linda ahorita por que te vez linda y..ahhh-

Jajajajajajaja-

A has de pensar que soy un tarado-

Jajajajaja para nada –

Owo-

O rayoz!! Se me habia olvidado-

Que?-

XD que zim iva a venir por mi-

XD-

Ya en la biblioteca zim los miraba de la manera mas horrible que encontro.

donde estabas?-

jejejejejejee yo…eee jejejejeje esque fui por eeeee un agua jejejeje y me encontre a dib y bueno el me dijo que me acompañaba jejejejeje-

aja y no que estarías en la biblioteca?-

si pero eeee…..esque acabo temprano verdad dib?-

si así es jejejeje-

no me acabas de decir que te lo encontraste en la tienda?-

este pues yo….veras….-

lo que pasa es que bueno yo tambien vine a por que….iba a ….-

participar en el concurso de poesía verdad?-

si así es concurse, y bueno o no sabia que hay estaba sam, hasta que me la encontre en la tienda jejejejejeje-

aaaaaaaaa-

jejeeejejeje- los dos se voltearon a ver y agacharon la cabeza aliviados del problema.

Bien entonces vamonos no zim? -

Si gir esta como loco persiguiendo esas cosas terrícolas con cola-

Las ratas?-

Si eso ratas-

Aaaaa jijiji bueno entonces vamonos- ella le dio un beso en la mejilla a dib y le dijo al oído.

Gracias por el baile de esta noche- le guiño el ojo izquierdo y tomo del brazo a zim mientras dib sin mas que decir la miraba alejarse con su rival, pero claro no faltaba zim lo miro discretamente y con una sonrisa malvada, y gir se acerco a dib y le metió una rata en los pantalones, zim comenzó a reír, mientras gir los alcanzaba gritando.

Aaaaaaa mire amo es ratatuille!!- (XD)

AHH!! ZIM ERES UN IDIOTA!! TE VAS A AHHHHH MADLITA RATA AUCH AAAAA ZIM TE VAS A ARREPENTIR!!-

Jajajajajajja imbesil-

Dices algo cariño?-

No nada sam y no me digas cariño!!-

-

……………………………………..

un rato después en casa de dib…….

El subió corriendo los escalones y cerro su puerta de un solo golpe y se recargo en ella y dijo molesto.

maldito zim!!como lo detesto ya vera…yo me encargare de que pague esto- el toco su mejilla y recordó lo de ase ya un rato.

…………………….flash back…………………..

Aaaaa jijiji bueno entonces vamonos- ella le dio un beso en la mejilla a dib y le dijo al oído.

Gracias por el baile de esta noche- le guiño el ojo izquierdo y tomo del brazo a zim mientras dib sin mas que decir la miraba alejarse con su rival.

………………...fin del flash back…………………………

_**era una noche especial para enamorarse**_

_**no se si te iba a encontrar pero fui a buscarte**_

_**cuando te mire no lo pude resistir**_

_**y cuando me acerque ya no supe que decir**_

_**y en esa noche de ti yo quede hechizado.**_

_**No se si es amor lo que siento hoy**_

_**Late mas fuerte el corazón**_

_**Será que el amor a llegado al fin**_

_**Me encanta la idea de que seas….tu quien me lo va a enseñar.**_

que me pasa, creo que tiene razón y ya me estoy volviendo loco- el se dejo caer sobre su cama y se quedo un rato sin decir nada solo mirando el techo.

_**Quise robarte el amor que se esconde en tus labios…..**_

_**Y acariciar esa piel que me tiene clavado.**_

_**Y cuando te bese comencé a descubrir todo ese amor que guardabas para mi.**_

- ahhh por que no dejo d pensar en ella!!- se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a la ventana, el clima se empezaba a poner feo estaba lloviendo, pero a el no le importo, solo miro fijamente el cielo.

- que me pasa? Por que no dejo de pensar en ella, ahhhhh, por que solo pienso en sus ojos…, su sonrisa, ahhhh es lo mismo que me pasaba con tak!!- se recostó de nuevo en su cama.

- no…esto es diferente….no es lo mismo que sentía por tak, es algo distinto y mas fuerte-

_**Y en esa noche de ti yo quede hechizado.**_

_**No se si es amor lo que siento hoy**_

_**Late mas fuerte el corazón**_

_**Será que el amor a llegado al fin**_

_**Me encanta la idea de que seas….tu quien me lo va a enseñar.**_

- talvez me estoy enamorando de sam…..-

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 5.**

**Próximo capitulo: GIRLFRIEND.**

**Jejejeje bueno e aquí otro capitulo jejejeje como les dije desde el principio este capitulo no se trataría de zim y tak sino de sam y dib XP, de aquí en adelante se hace como un cuadrado amoroso jajajajajaja, bien les daré un adelanto del próximo jejejeje en el próximo es batalla a muerte zim vs. dib, por tak y por sam XP, y por sus propios motivos jajajajja, y tak vs. sam jajajaja por zim XP, y que gane el mejor jejeejeeje y rix entra a la escuela con k, y por error aparentemente entra a un grupo en el que se encontrara una compañera no muy grata XP.**

**Las canciones que utilice fueron solo déjate amar de kalimba, y no se si es amor de reik.**

**Un saludo a kailena hiwatari y anticosmita sharpay. Las quiero niñas espero verlas pronto!!.**

**Besos y abrazos:**

**Isis wanda.**

**. . **

**. o**


End file.
